(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyolefine compositions having improved mechanical properties which contain an inorganic filler and a novel coupling agent.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has been well known that certain mechanical properties of polyolefine composite materials containing an inorganic filler can be improved by treating the surface of the filler with a coupling agent. One representative class of coupling agents is organic silane compounds. However, organic silane coupling agents have some disadvantages such as being expensive in general, and inconvenient to use because they must be applied as an aqueous or alcoholic solution in surface treatment of the filler.